Transformers the musical
by Ninjabot01
Summary: just a little fun a fight scene on cybertron but in a new way just tryin something different so enjoy more info inside. Ratin K.


Transformers the musical

**Authors note:**Hey everyone im back with a little story this is a bit different then my last two but hey we have to expirment dont we anyway for those who are wonderin what happened to part 2 of how prime and elita met it is currently under contrusion. and will be soon. besides the point i thought of this earlier and decided to make it enjoy and rate and comment if ya want tho i would like it cos noone did on my last two stories. no slash or anything just a bit of fun thars all enjoy.

**Characters: Optimus, Elita, Eegatron, Prowl and Ironhide.**

**Rating: K for everyone**

* * *

><p>On Cybertron a battle rages between two fractions the good doers the Autobots and the deceivers the Decepticons. Right now a battle is waging between two brothers.<p>

(SLASH) Optimus just slashed a con in two and turned to his beloved who come running up beside him they held hands and looked into each others optics lost in time and not paying attention around them. Then Megatron comes up behind them and aimed his cannon at them.

"_Well isn't this lovellllyyy…my brother with his sweet loveeerrrr._" Megatron says and both leaders looked to Megatron.

"_You will not harm heerrr... you monsteeerrrr." _Optimus said and Megatron just laughed.

Megatron shoots at Elita-1 and Optimus jumps in front of the gun and gets shot in the chest and gets thrown back Elita runs to him and kneels beside him.

"_Don't leave me my lover…I need you forever._" Elita said tears coming down her face.

"_Don't worry my lover…I will be fine as long as you are with me forever._" Optimus said.

Megatron walks up to them and aims his cannon at both of them.

"HAHAHAHAH_ isn't this wonderfuuulllll…my enemy is on a downfaallll._" He says.

"_Be prepared to die now…for the end is near for you." _

"_NNNNOOOO…YOU WILL NOT WIN FOR YOU ARE A COWARD WHO LONELY ATTACKS THE WEAKER ONES."_

"_Oh you are soo wrong my deaaarrr… for I will be victooorrr… while you will belong to me oh great Elittaaaa."_

Optimus comes around and sits up on his elbows looking at Megatron in the optics.

"Optimus." Elita whispers.

"_You will not have her brotheeerrr…for she will never be yoursss." _

"_We shall see… my little brotheeerrr." _

"_You will have to kill me first Megatroonnn…before you touch heerrr."_

"_That can be arranged Prim__mmeeee…for it is only timmmeee… before your end is neaaarrrr."_

"_Have it you way then dear brotherrr…_FAIR WELL_."_ Megatron laughs evilly.

Megatron warms up his cannon and aims at them. Optimus closes his optics and tenses for the killing blow. But optimus then thinks of something quick as he's been told help is coming.

"_Dear brotheeerrr…will you let me have this one last request… I beg yoooouuuu."_

"_OK brotheerrrr…but I will only do this once you hearrrr."_

"_Thank you…can I have a moment with my loverrrr."_

"_Yes you mayyy…but be quick."_

"_My dear Elita what can I say…there are no words to describe how beautiful and wonderful you are…in this last hour all I can say i… we've had our fun… but now I am sorry I couldn't spend a life time with you at my side… you are my other half and will always, always love you."_

"_Oh Optimus…that was wonderful and now its my turn to say a few words…you my love you may not have always been near me but I know you will always be in my spark forever…and I am sorry too for this is the outcome__… and that I wish I could spend more time with you my love."_

"_How beautifuuullll…don't worry my dearrrr you will be joining him soon after I have no use for yooouuu."_

Megatron warms up his cannon again. Then the Autobots come and aims their guns at Megatron. Elita covers Optimus as best she can and they wait for the end but it does not come.

"_Stop right there Megatroonnn…put your gun downnn…and you will liveeee." _Ironhide says.

"_Why should IIII… you miserable Autoboottttt."_

"_Coossss… if you don't then we will kill yoooouuuu."_

"_You and what armyyyyyy."_

"_This one Megatroonnn."_

Then the Autobots start to fire at Megatron and he can't take any more hits he gives out his last order of the day.

"_Decepticons retreaaattt." _They fly after their leader knowing they have been defeated.

"_Are you alright my Prim__mmeeee." _Prowl says.

"_Yes I ammmm." _

"_Have we seeennn… the last of Megatroonnn."_

"_I don't knowww Prowwwlll."_

**THE END**

* * *

><p>who enjoyed that<p>

Elita: i did i found it romantic and touching and funny.

Megy: y did i sing i dont recall my agent telling me this.

Me: i think you were drunk megy when we did this.

Megy: ah yesss i remeber now...man i sound like an idiot in this.

Optimus: i thought you were quite good hahahah.

Megy: hmph Yeeesss but im better then you prime.

Optimus: no your not brother.

Megy attacks Opty.

Me and Elita: Men.

Me: well until next time folks and the story of how prime and elita met will be on soon its just that a lot of things have been getting in the way like my costume for AA and family stuff etc.

Elita: yes i was wondering when that story will continue it was getting quite good if i do say so my self.

Me: say good bye everyone.

Everyone: bye everyone.


End file.
